


You're a Piece of Furniture

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Furniture Shopping, Humor, M/M, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Herms go furniture shopping.</p><p>"Imagine them arguing over a piece of furniture (possible reject section or second hand store) and eventually when they live together they just look at it fondly and smile." - pinkieblues</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Piece of Furniture

"Quite honestly, I’m regretting asking you to come furniture shopping with me, Newton."

"Because you don’t have the patience to watch me look at everything."

"Well, why do you?"

"Because I don’t want miss anything good - OH, hey look at that!"

"Keep your voice down." It was a classic, sleek looking black and shinny Bauhaus two-seater that had certainly seen better days.

"Oh Newton, it’s got stuffing coming out of it."

"But, but," Newt said walking around it in awe,"It’s fantastic!" He kneeled down and then looked up. "But you love this shit, it’s all angular and mathematical just the way you like it."

"Yes, but a grubby old thing like this is not what I had in mind." Newton got up and nudged Hermann in the shoulder, playfully.

"Think of how much sex we could have on this baby."

"I’m not putting my bare bottom on that thing."

"I’ll disinfect it, or better yet, I’ve have it reupholstered."

"That’ll cost more than it would to buy a new one."

"Please?"

"You’re a child, Dr. Geiszler." Newton gave him puppy eyes. "Well I’ll be beating him down on the price." Hermann hobbled away in a huff. Newton ginned ear to ear.

One of the guys on the floor helped Newton haul it into their vehicle. 

"I didn’t think you liked Bauhaus designs," Hermann said quizzically. 

"Well," Newton waved goodbye to the employee, "I didn’t used to…but then I realized it was the furniture equivalent of you." Hermann swooped in and pressed his thin lips on Newton’s parted mouth.

"In the parking lot where everyone can see us!" Newton said, pretending to be scandalized, throwing up his hands in mock horror as if he were in a silent film.

"Oh, just get in, you dolt." Newton couldn’t stop laughing and soon Hermann joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/97926010833/imagine-them-arguing-over-a-piece-of-furniture) 


End file.
